Demasiado Tarde
by Emuffin
Summary: ¿Porque cuando quieres realmente a alguien, pareciera que todo sucede demasiado tarde? SasuSaku
1. Capitulo I

_Bien, esta historia ya la habia publicado en otro lugar, pero como ya no existe espero que aqui le den el visto bueno . Es un SasuSaku, esta ambientado por el capitulo 360 del manga, este fanfic ya tiene tiempo :P... es el primero que escribi y por eso comienzo mi "historial" con este._

**

* * *

**

**Demasiado Tarde **

**Capitulo I**

Algunos días después de haberse reencontrado con Sasuke, Sakura seguía un poco pensativa y preocupada; desconcertada, más bien, por lo ocurrido con él ese día; si bien ahora era un enemigo mas de Konoha debía estar preparada para lo peor, así que empezó a entrenar mas duro que de costumbre con Tsunade y cuando no entrenaba con ella, entrenaba con su gran amigo Naruto, el cual por obvias razones acepto encantado.

En uno de los días de entrenamiento Naruto y Sakura fueron llamados por Tsunade a su oficina. Por fín se les asignaría una misión.

—Sakura, Naruto tienen que escoltar a una familia muy importante hasta el país del Arroz; así que cuento con ustedes para que se hagan cargo; Sakura recuerda tu entrenamiento —ordeno y aclaro la líder a ambos jóvenes.

Después de haber recibido las instrucciones pertinentes de parte de Shizune, salieron en silencio (un milagro ya que Naruto no había dicho ni una sola palabra), primero Naruto seguido de Sakura; era una misión que no le emocionaba demasiado pero era mejor a estar encerrado en la aldea sin hacer nada más que entrenar. Sin embargo, le preocupaba más que Sasuke había decidido unirse al enemigo.

Ya en camino al país del arroz; Sakura y Naruto iban tranquilos al parecer era solo una de esas misiones sencillas en las que el mayor peligro seria perderse en el bosque; esa era su primer misión en mucho tiempo en la cual no fuera con ellos algún miembro ANBU o alguno de sus sensei. Esto le preocupaba un poco a Sakura, porque sabia lo que podía ocurrir si Naruto perdía el control del Kyuubi; al cabo de algunos días en la aldea en la que vivian sus clientes, Sakura decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo en las calles, fue entonces cuando se entero de algo que no quería que sucediera y es más, staba segura que no sucedería, eso pensó.

— ¿escuchaste? Se dice que por las cercanías de esta villa van un grupo de ninjas que se hacen llamar Hebi —se escucho hablar en voz misteriosa a un viejo de cabello blanco que al parecer era el dueño del puesto en el que se encontraba recargado.

— Si, dicen que son muy peligrosos y que el líder es del legendario y maldito clan Uchiha de Konoha—respondió con el mismo tono de misterio que llevaban sosteniendo en su corta pero informativa conversación.

Al oír esto Sakura pensó salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí, no quería más enfrentamientos e intentos de homicidio asi que corrió en busca de Naruto.

— Naruto creo que ya es tiempo de que regresemos a Konoha— dijo la chica con obstinación.

— pero Sakura-chan, acabamos de llegar y tengo ganas de comer ramen — dijo él, de la manera más honesta que jamas haya tenido.

— Naruto, te propongo algo. Si accedes a salir de esta villa conmigo, en este momento, tendré una cita contigo en Ichiraku y yo pago—dijo Sakura siendo esto el primer recurso de salvación dadas las circunstancias.

Naruto accedió finalmente y partieron un poco después.

Ya de camino a Konoha, Naruto observaba a una Sakura pensativa, confundida.

—Sakura-chan ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó el rubio con un tono de preocupación.

Sin embargo, Sakura pareció dejar de lado su pregunta asi que decidió repetirla.

—Sakura-chan ¿Que te sucede?— esta vez en su voz se notaba un poco mas de fuerza y desesperación

— "_si los rumores son ciertos, "ellos" vendrán por este camino; creo que deberíamos desviarnos por aquí"— _se encontraba pensando la pelirosada al mismo tiempo que observaba un pequeño mapa.

—Saaaakuraaa-Chaaaan!!!!!!!!—gritó con desesperación, al fin, el muchacho.

—perdón Naruto, ¿decías algo? ¿Qué sucede?—inquirió la pelirosa interrogante.

— eso mismo me preguntaba yo ¿Qué tienes? Pareces preocupada— dijo un poco más tranquilo.

— "_si le digo lo que escuche en aquella villa…va querer alcanzarlos y enfrentarles, así que mejor no le diré nada"_— pensó muy preocupada—.  
No ocurre nada Naruto, es solo que estoy un poco distraída— dijo con una fingida indiferencia.

— ¿Segura?— la inquietud del chico era muy sincera.

— si, sólo es eso, no te preocupes; mejor sigamos ¿Quieres?— trató de desviar el tema con una débil y apenas visible sonrisa.

Y así, sin decir más, siguieron su camino. Pero la respuesta recibida dejo a un Naruto más desconfiado y preocupado que antes.

* * *

_Bien, los primeros capitulos son cortos... pero despues se van haciendo un poco mas extensos, en total son diez e intentare actualizar seguido para que no se desesperen, tambien dependera de los reviews :P_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II **

"_**¡Sorpresa!"**_

Más adelante, junto a un pequeño río, Sakura cambió la dirección de la ruta, al ver esto Naruto reacciono al preguntar:

—Sakura-Chan, ese no es el camino de vuelta a Konoha ¿Qué pretendes?—

Sakura tomo este comentario de lado y siguió de largo, pues sabía que si le decía a Naruto la razón por la cual había tomado otro camino, él la obligaría a regresar a la ruta original, y no quería encontrarse con _"ellos"_.

Después de mucho insistir, Naruto se dio por vencido y siguió de cerca a Sakura para que no le sucediera nada, esto pareció tranquilizarla un poco, pero muy en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería.

Mientras tanto Naruto empezaba a sentir hambre y lo único que pensaba era en Ramen, por supuesto. Esto comenzó a ser el único pensamiento en su mente, el cual lo llevo a pensar en la "proposición" que le hiciera ella.

—_"¿será verdad? Sakura saldrá conmigo en una cita"_— no paraba de preguntarse, pues se moría de hambre, tal vez no, pero esta idea aumentaba sus ansias de comer ramen, y rápido.

—Sakura-chan—llamó Naruto.

La kunoichi, mantenía sus pensamientos en otra parte. Por un lado le preocupaba aquello que había escuchado en la aldea y por el otro no dejaba de pensar en su ex-compañero de equipo.

—"_¿Dónde estará Sasuke ahora? ¿Estará bien? lo extraño tanto, pero no, no debo dejar que estos sentimientos me dominen, él es parte del enemigo ¿o no?"_—

—Sakura-chan— repitió alegremente Naruto.

—¿eh? Naruto ¿Decías algo?—

—Entonces...— comenzó a decir sonrojado y jugando con los dedos al estilo Hinata.

—Entonces... ¿Qué?—interrogo su amiga

—Cuando lleguemos a la aldea iremos a Ichiraku juntos ¿no es así?—grito muy emocionado — ¡Pero lo prometiste!—decía Naruto como niño pequeño adelantándose a la respuesta de Sakura.

—ah, eso. Pues si, supongo, pero tu pagas. —aclaro la jovencita guiñadole un ojo y con su mano marcando la señal "amor y paz".

—ya me la cambiaste ¡eso es trampa!—grito Naruto agitando los brazos en el aire.

Entonces, se llevó a cabo la típica escena de pelea infantil por algo infantil. Tan distraídos estaban, que no se percataron de que había alguien observándoles desde un punto no muy lejano.

— _¿Naruto, Sakura? ¿En verdad son ellos? _—pensaba un joven oculto en las sombras.

— ¿Quienes son esas personas?—interrogó una sombra femenina que se encontraba a su lado.

—Pronto lo sabrán— afirmo el joven, saltó de su escondite moviéndose a gran velocidad pero muy sigilosamente, acercándose al lugar donde pelaban Naruto y Sakura.

En eso estaban ellos, muy divertidos y riéndose a carcajadas (ni cuenta se dieron que llegaron a una especie de campamento), cuando a Naruto se le ocurre decir una de sus incoherencias, Sakura se molestó tanto que lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza, éste tenia cara de susto, estaba resignándose a recibir una gran paliza, cuando de repente las sacudidas cesaron.

Al sentir esto, reaccionó para ver a una perpleja Sakura, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, como platos. Aprovechando esto, la tomó amistosamente por los hombros sacudiéndola suavemente.

—Sakura-chan, reacciona ya, sé que te sentiste mal por pegarme, pero no es para tanto, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma—

Al no surtir efecto su comentario, Naruto decidió averiguar porque se encontraba ella así. Sin embargo, lo que vio, lo dejo con la misma cara de Sakura o peor.

* * *

_Ya saben, cualquier cosa pues... un comentario no esta de mas :D saludos _


	3. Capitulo III

_Bueno, esta vez actualizo esta ... ehm espero les este gustando, he tenido poco tiempo asi que no me paso seguido, pero se agradecen sus comentarios. _

_Saludos a todos._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III **

"_**Naruto vs. Sasuke: La revancha."**_

Naruto volteo a ver que hacía que Sakura no reaccionara, pero al voltear se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Frente a sus ojos estaba instalado un campamento pequeño, con cuatro carpas, al parecer unos viajeros, aunque el lugar tenia una mala vibra, se percibía una sed de sangre tan fuerte que si alguien común pasara cerca, seguro moría de miedo.

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron parados en silencio, en un momento comenzaron a percibir dos chakras muy fuertes que se acercaban lentamente, al sentir esto, ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla y esperaron a que "el enemigo" llegara a ese lugar.

Tal y como lo sospechaban, al lugar llegaban un chico y una chica, ambos ataviados con abrigos de color negro, él era muy alto y ella parecía que no era mas alta que Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto quedaron perplejos al ver que quien acababa de llegar al lugar no era otro que Sasuke con una chica quien al parecer era algo de él, su compañera tal vez. Esto disgustó a Sakura pues se encontraba muy celosa, aunque en ese momento no quería tomarle importancia al asunto, pues se hallaba muy asustada.

—Vaya, vaya, así que el gatito asustadizo vino a hacerme una visita ¿no?—dijo el moreno sarcásticamente.

—Sasuke ¿Quiénes son estas personas?—pregunto la chica que lo acompañaba.

—Son conocidos— respondió con su usual seriedad.

Sakura estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, correr llevándose a Naruto con ella o quedarse ahí parada sin decir nada, sin hacer movimientos para no llamar la atención.

En cambio, Naruto empezaba a estar furioso ya que recordaba claramente la última vez que se habían encontrado, en la cual Sasuke había intentado matarle.

Sakura empezaba a asustarse cada vez más, temblaba descontroladamente, en ese momento, y sin poder controlarlas, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto se enojo mucho más al ver el sufrimiento de ésta al estar frente a Sasuke, no lo soportaba, él la quería mucho, esta situación sólo le provocaba una gran sensación de impotencia. Verla llorar tan descontroladamente por alguien que los había lastimado varias veces en el pasado, rápidamente comenzó a irritarle.

Karin encontró en ésta escena, a un rubio que estaba paralizado por su propia cólera y una patética pelirosa llorando de miedo.

Sasuke no se movía, solo miraba, pero al notar que Sakura comenzaba a llorar, su semblante cambio a uno muy serio, desde que la conocía nunca le había gustado verla de esa manera, así que para no comenzar a titubear dejó de lado su presencia.

—Sasuke quien es esa patética chica que esta llorando ahí, se ve que es muy débil— dijo burlonamente Karin.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al oírla, pues su excitación en cuanto a la pelea había provocado que olvidara la presencia de sus acompañantes, así que no le dijo nada, pero su mirada parecía mostrar molestia ante el comentario.

Naruto desesperó todavía más, el comentario de Karin había aumentado su furia. Perdiendo el control provocó la atención del Uchiha una vez más.

— ¡Sasuke! mis planes no eran verte aquí en este lugar y menos con esa espantapájaros, espero que estés preparado ¡tendremos una revancha!

—"_con que ella es compañera de Sasuke, entonces seguro él no volverá y mucho menos por mi, ya lo dijo ella: solo soy una patética chica que llora por todo y no se esfuerza ni para ella misma"_ — la dueña de los ojos jade comenzó a sentirse abrumada, esa escena le angustiaba tanto que no podía dejar de llorar, al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, quien se aproximaba a una batalla, y las de su INNER sintió la fuerza suficiente para calmarse.

— _Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te das cuenta que eso no sirve en este momento? aquí y ahora demuéstrate a ti misma que el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama valió la pena y no solo fue una perdida de tiempo, deja de llorar, tranquilízate. En este momento necesitas estar calmada para que Naruto pueda ver que lo apoyas; aunque ames a Sasuke, el por ahora es tu enemigo, cálmate, deja de llorar y pon tu cara mas seria"_

Sakura comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, aunque estas no paraban de salir, de un momento a otro la calma comenzó a apoderarse de ella, dejó de llorar y temblar.

Sin embargo, el temblor reavivó, pero ahora temblaba de furia contra la compañera de Sasuke. Después de todo: ¿Quién se creía ella para criticarla de ese modo?

Al notar confianza en el semblante de Sakura, Naruto, se relajo un poco, se concentró e insistió con las provocaciones.

— veo que no me haces caso o ¿es que ya te volviste un cobarde?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás — respondió el aludido, muy seguro en su forma de hablar.

En ese momento, ambos se valieron de la excitación que les provocaba probar la fuerza de su oponente, saltaron de sus lugares sujetando sus armas, para encontrarse frente a frente. Finalmente, como lo habían deseado.

* * *


	4. Capitulo IV

_Bueno, regreso para actualizar esta historia, a peticion de ustedes, porque reconozco que si estan muy cortos los capitulos. Een fin, espero les guste y ahm dejenme sus comentarios al respecto._

_Saludos_

* * *

**Capitulo IV **

Entonces ambos sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque.

— "Se supone que era por esto que decidí cambiar el camino""No quería llegar a esto otra vez"—pnsaba al tiempo que veía como sus compañeros se enfrascaban en una lucha muy parecida a la que llevaron acabo en el techo de aquel hospital.

— "Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Sasuke lo que valgo, tal vez así me pueda acercar un poco mas a el, Además esta chica no parece ser muy fuerte"—pensaba la peliroja al mismo tiempo que ideaba un plan para deshacerse de esa "debilucha".

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaban en una batalla sin igual los dos se movían igual de rápido y sus ataques aunque habían comenzado lentos cada ves se volvían mas y mas fuertes comenzando desde ataques con taijutsu hasta ninjutsu claro en este caso no servia usar genjutsu porque no solo estaban ahí ellos dos, aparte de que no ha salido que los sepan usar; por otra parte esta pelea estaba volviéndose muy aburrida para ambos así que comenzaron a atacarse con mas y mas armas hasta que Sasuke se puso de malas porque no podía impedir que Naruto hiciera decenas de miles de clones de sombras cada minuto y desenfundo su espada Kusanagi y Se dispuso a ir con toda su fuerza en contra de Naruto.

En ese mismo momento Sakura comenzaba a temblar de nervios cada vez más; en cuanto a la loca de Karin solo se limitaba a observar con una sonrisa sádica a Sakura porque en su mente se había ideado un plan bastante cruel en contra de ella porque no podía permitir que Sasuke la dejara tirada para llevarse a esa tipa:

Flash back

Junto a un pequeño rió se observaban dos siluetas una masculina y bien formada y la otra pues la de una mujer, que estaban sosteniendo una "charla" por así decirlo.

—Sasuke-sama y ahora que es lo que sigue—preguntaba en un tono seductor que por cierto molestaba en gran medida a Sasuke.

—siendo que eres mi aliada tendré que decírtelo—le respondió Sasuke con su típico tono serio.—eh escuchado que cerca de aquí están algunos ninjas de Konoha lo que sucederá no es muy seguro pero si las cosas resultan tendremos a una nueva integrante en nuestro equipo— dijo muy decidido Sasuke.

—Pero ¿no cree que con una chica es mas que suficiente?—le pregunto a Sasuke

—Eso no te importa—respindio cortantemente y corto la conversación.

Fin flash Back

En ese momento al recordar las palabras de Sasuke, Karin ardió en rabia si esa era la chica que el quería meter en su equipo no tendría mas que resignarse a que Sasuke no la tomara en cuenta, porque era mas que notorio que entre esos dos había una atracción mas que física.

Después de sus pensamientos de preocupación Sakura se percato de la manera en la que Karin la veía y se puso en posición de batalla bueno, no tanto así solo puso mas atención a lo que esa tipa hacia pero sin descuidar a sus compañeros de equipo que cada ves se acercaban mas al punto en el que se veía la rabia salir de sus pupilas; esos dos pensamientos la invadían en ese momento cuando Sasuke se percato de las intenciones de Karin hacia Sakura paro unos segundos la pelea para decirle

— No te metas en esta pelea — tratando de darle a entender que prácticamente solo se quedara parada a observar.

Naruto hizo lo mismo con Sakura pero el porque no quería que ella resultara herida.

Para Sakura esto seria más que imposible porque como lo he dicho varias veces ella no quería que se mataran ahí enfrente de sus ojos eran sus amigos fuera cual fuera la situación en la que se encontraran.

Sakura y Karin trataban de controlar los impulsos que tenían de golpearse mutuamente y se limitaban a observar los intercambios de ataques de Naruto y Sasuke.

De pronto Naruto y Sasuke invocaron sus mas poderosos ataques Odama Rasengan y el Chidori Nagashi respectivamente; al ver esto Sakura se alarmo en gran medida porque estaba sucediendo lo mismo que en aquella ocasión; sintió un golpe al pecho sus mas grandes amigos, los apreciaba mucho y así sin mas que esa sensación:

—Deténganse. ¡Por favor no se lastimen!—gritaba la pelirosada a todo pulmón y corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Sasuke, Naruto y Karin al ver que se acercaba trataron de detenerla pero….


	5. Capitulo V

_Ahh bueno, regrese a actualizar esta historia ^^ (disculpen la tardanza), la otra historia (para los que saben de su existencia) dejare de actualizarla un tiempo pues no he escrito mas allá del capitulo 9 y eso es un gran inconveniente... siento darles esta noticia, pero tengo que releerla y ver como podría continuarla u,u. Sin embargo esta historia sigue y pues espero que los capitulos que siguen les agraden. A partir de aqui comienzan a ser un poco mas largos. hehe bueh... espero les guste. Dejen comentarios por favor ^^.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo V  
**

—Deténganse. ¡Por favor no se lastimen!—gritaba la pelirosada a todo pulmón mientras corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Sasuke, Naruto y esa misteriosa chica al ver que se acercaba trataron de detenerla pero…

Naruto y Sasuke estaban decididos a llevar a cabo su ataque no importaba que se mataran, aunque no contaban con que Sakura corría hacia ellos para detenerlos, estaba tan desesperada que en su carrera quedo justo en medio de ambos ataques; Naruto quien llevaba menos impulso pudo impactar el Rasengan en el piso pero Sasuke no pudo hacer lo mismo; solo vio la lastimera escena; Sakura estaba atravesada por la katana y el chidori al mismo tiempo, uno de sus brazos y parte de su abdomen quedaban dentro de la misma situación; Sasuke también noto que en su cuerpo habían varios kunais y shurikens, eso como todos lo suponen fue obra de Karin, quien al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura intento detenerla de esta manera.

El momento de algunos cuantos segundos se había vuelto una eternidad; en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento todo estaba en un silencio sobrecogedor; Sasuke no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente en shock.

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse muy mareada, ademas del dolor que tenia por las armas que impactaron en ella; tosió una gran bocanada de sangre ante la incrédula mirada de Sasuke.

Sakura se interpuso para que ellos no se mataran, pero fue ella quien recibió uno de los potentes ataques.

Al ver esta escena Karin quien veía claramente la critica situación de Sakura se acerco a ella y por consiguiente también a Sasuke que con la impresión no soltaba la espada, y seguía lastimando a Sakura con el filo de la misma, en ese momento Karin se posicionaba al lado de Sasuke….

—Ésta llorona si que era débil—su comentario tenia aires de soberbia y desprecio hacia la pelirosa.

Ninguno de los compañeros de Sakura se movía, Naruto estaba que no lo aceptaba y Sasuke en un shock tan intenso… Karin desenfundo un kunai y estaba lista para rematar a Sakura cuando por fin Sasuke reacciona.

—Te dije que te quedaras al margen!! aléjate ella!! aun esta viva!! déjanos!! lárgate!!—grito con gran fuerza y en su voz se podía escuchar dolor y desesperación.

Al oír esto Karin se detuvo y se quedo contemplando la escena lo mas lejos posible.

Naruto por fin estaba lucido y se acerco a donde estaban sus amigos; Sakura no estaba muerta pero si muy débil y perdía sangre demasiado rápido; Sasuke le retiro la espada y los kunais; del mismo modo y con sumo cuidado la recostó en el piso sosteniendo un poco su cabeza; aunque había salido del shock su mente aun no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, era una presión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, una situación impactante, al ver así a Sakura sentía que quería morirse y así, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes, comenzó a llorar por la pelirosa, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la abrazo lo más fuerte y suave que pudo, ella solo sonrió tiernamente tosió un poco de sangre y le dijo:

—Sasuke por favor no llores… tu… tu sabes que yo te amo…por favor prométeme que regresaras algún día a Konoha, por favor no intentes matar a Naruto él es nuestro mejor amigo, recuerdas?—al decir esto, a Sakura le empezaron a salir lagrimas— también recuerda que yo siempre te querré no importa la distancia que nos separe ni siquiera la muerte hará que yo deje de amarte… por favor recuérdame siempre y no te arrepientas de lo que acaba de suceder, no lamentes nada ni estas que talvez son mis ultimas palabras—

Sasuke estaba realmente triste, impresionado y a la vez muy dolido por lo que sucedía en esos momentos, muy alterado y así como sucedió todo comenzó a llorar aun mas.

—Sakura por favor no digas eso no por favor tu…tu…te recuperaras…ya veras…por favor no me dejes de esta manera yo también te amo…por favor no digas que son tus ultimas palabras y si, yo lo prometo solamente no me dejes así yo te necesito no quiero volver a perder a alguien importante para mi, dame una razón para volver a Konoha, por favor quédate no te mueras…"Te amo Sakura"—en ese momento Sasuke miro a los ojos a Sakura ambos estaban llorando a mas no poder; Sakura lo miro tiernamente a los ojos y lo beso en los labios de la misma manera lo abrazo. Estando asi, Sasuke escucha como Sakura le susurra al oído —"Te amo"— sintió un leve suspiro y después ya no escucho nada, ni su respiración ni su aliento; la aparto de el unos centímetros solo para ver como aquellos hermosos ojos verdes eran ahora opacos y no tenían vida, Sakura había muerto; Sasuke se sentía miserable y al ver la cínica sonrisa de Karin solo creció su desesperación, el odio y se aferro más a Sakura; ella ahí, sin vida... tan hermosa, esos ojos eran lo que mas le gustaba a Sasuke y ahora los había perdido, cuando siempre los tuvo tan cerca y hasta ahora lo comprendía, desde siempre había tenido a Sakura a su lado. Torpemente se daba cuenta que el también la amaba tanto como ella a él pero era Demasiado Tarde.

Solo se acerco a Naruto y con todo el dolor que crecía en su corazón le dijo:

—Naruto, llévala a Konoha y no digas que me viste; por favor olvida que me viste y también que algún día me conociste, porque ahora yo no se si tenga algún motivo para estar aquí—en la voz del Uchiha se escuchaba un gran dolor y sufrimiento y de sus ojos negros no paraban de salir lagrimas.

Después de esto se acerco a sus aliados les hizo una seña y desaparecieron de ese prado que ahora estaba manchado con sangre, sangre de una hermosa flor. Sakura.


	6. Capitulo VI

_Despues de mucho tiempo, lo se, he aqui la continuacion ^^... espero que les guste, aunque es un capitulo algo breve :D espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Cualquier cosa, dejen un comentario :D Saludos ^^_  


* * *

Después de esto se acerco a sus aliados y les hizo una señal, ante esta desaparecieron de aquel prado que ahora estaba manchado con sangre, sangre de una hermosa flor. Sakura.

La ropa de Sasuke estaba manchada de sangre; de sangre de su Sakura; la persona a la que mas amaba en este mundo y a la cual dejo por una tonta venganza; si tan solo hubiera aceptado lo que sentía por ella desde el principio esto no tendría ni la mas mínima posibilidad de haber pasado; eso se repetía mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Se sentía desesperado; no quería seguir así, estaba demasiado triste; le dolía demasiado haber perdido a una persona tan importante. Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente en un claro que estaba mas adelante, sus subordinados se detuvieron de la misma manera, él estaba en silencio total con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida.

—Se que para ustedes esto será algo difícil de entender... —comenzó serio, pero su voz se quebraba —lo cierto es que…. Ya no necesito más de ustedes.—

Dicho esto se separo de ellos, ninguno se inmuto al momento, ni si quiera Karin intento detenerlo.

Al separarse de ellos, Sasuke se detuvo en medio del bosque y en sus pensamientos solo estaban las palabras de Sakura.

—"Sasuke-kun por favor no llores… YO TE AMO" "ni siquiera la muerte hará que deje de hacerlo" "te amo"

Lo ultimo resonaba en su mente con mucha intensidad parecía un eco infinito que lo torturaba.

—"fui un tonto; SOY un tonto ¿porque no te dije lo que sentía antes? ¿Por qué?, porque fui tan cobarde, ahora la perdí por idiota… ya no se que hacer! he perdido una de las pocas razones para estar aquí"—

—"ya lo se: vengare tu muerte, Sakura por favor espérame"—

Dicho eso en un arranque de desesperación y furia desenfundo su espada Kusanagi y se suicido, al menos lo intento, pues lo único que logro fue quedar inconciente en el piso desangrándose… pero ya no le importaba, para él ya no tenia sentido vivir.

Tendido en el piso como estaba, en su subconsciente solo aparecía una persona… Sakura.

Revivió los momentos que pasaron juntos como el equipo 7, cuando se marcho y ella intento detenerle, y lo ocurrido momentos antes. Y así se dejo morir.


End file.
